


The Ring

by Hikaru R Kudou (suigeneris)



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suigeneris/pseuds/Hikaru%20R%20Kudou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Destiny. Cagalli and Athrun in a jewelry store. Title is based on the horror movie "The Ring", but there's no long-haired ghosts or horror in this one, folks. "She will come after you later".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

            Cagalli Yula Athha was starting to think that it was a bad idea.

            It was her day-off, so Lacus had suggested that the three of them to go spend some time in the nearby mall. Kira had no arguments whatsoever, and Cagalli admitted that she could do with some time away from paperwork and meeting local politicians or distant diplomats.

            ‘”I’ll take good care of her, don’t worry _”,’_ Cagalli mumbled, echoing what Kira had promised to Kisaka. “Right…by deserting me. That Kira…” She ended her sentence with a sigh.

            Just ten minutes after passing through the grand entrance, Cagalli found herself alone. The overwhelming crowd was impeding her passage, and if it was not because that the entrance was packed, she would have turned on her heels and marched back out of the building.

            She adjusted her shades, her attempt at anonymity. Being recognized as the Representative of ORB at this moment simply would not do.

            Just then she caught sight of someone familiar. Upon further observation, she decided that his appearance and gait were too characteristic of someone she had once shared an intimate relationship with. There was no mistaking it.

            Athrun Zala was in the same building, ten feet away from where she was standing.

            Cagalli held her breath. It had to be a coincidence. Kira had said nothing about Athrun earlier; She made it clear that she did not want him to after she and Athrun went their separate ways, he to Meyrin Hawke and she to ORB.

            She felt even more compelled to leave at the moment. She glanced at the sliding doors urgently, and when she turned back, her eyes locked into Athrun’s from the distant.

             Both seemed to freeze.

            Athrun finally raised his hand in a small wave, so she returned it, not without a slight hesitation. Athrun moved towards her, slipping smoothly through the multitude of people.

            When he was directly in front of her, it was then that she saw that he was alone. Athrun smiled slightly at her, perhaps in a manner of greeting.

            The smile was nostalgic, that Cagalli felt a sharp pain in her chest.

            “Fancy meeting you here,” murmured she, tearing her gaze away from his jade-green eyes.

            “Indeed,” said Athrun. “You came alone?”

            “No...I was separated from Kira and Lacus. Seen them anywhere?”

            Athrun shook his head. “I’m sorry.”

            “You don’t have to be. Have fun shopping.”

            “You’re leaving already?” asked he.

            “Yes. I don’t feel like doing any shopping right now.”

            “It’s not the crowd, is it?”

            To Cagalli, the question sounded more like “It’s because of me, isn’t it?”

            Cagalli shrugged. “I just realized that I should be elsewhere.”

            Athrun seemed uncertain for awhile. “If it’s not too much to ask, would it be fine with you if you help me with something?”

            “Help you with something?” asked Cagalli. For some obscure reason, she felt that she should decline. But a small voice in her head, perhaps stemming from her curiosity, said to go ahead.

            Before she knew it, she was tailing behind Athrun.

            They entered a jewelry store in one corner of the building, Athrun directly heading towards the glass cabinet housing rings.

            _‘Oh, crap!’_ Cagalli realized exactly what she has gotten herself into. ‘ _No wonder Meyrin’s not around – Athrun’s shopping for a ring for her! An engagement ring! I am such an idiot!’_

            She should have darted towards the exit, do a sprint and never look back. Or maybe just hide somewhere from Athrun.

            “Hey, what are you doing?” Athrun broke her thoughts.

            “Uh, maybe I really should be heading back…” stammered Cagalli. “I just remembered that—”

            “Nonsense.” Athrun grabbed her sleeve. “Which do you think is the nicest ring?”

            Cagalli stared at the splendid array of jewel-topped rings in the glass cabinet, all lined up perfectly to please the customer, but obviously contributing to great distress in decision-making to come up with the one ring to purchase.

            A ring. An engagement ring. Now _that_ would be a great way to bring back memories.

            “I don’t really know,” said she simply.

            “Come on, you’re a girl… you'd know exactly what kind would be...appealing to a girl.”

            “That logic doesn’t really apply to a girl who is not really into this kind of glitters,” retorted Cagalli coldly. Athrun could be losing his mind; No sane guy would take his ex-girlfriend shopping for a ring intended for his present girlfriend!

            If it was not stupid, it was just too cruel.

            Maybe Athrun hit his head against something back then in the war, impairing his faculty of reason. Maybe Cagalli should deliver another knock on the head (with twice the intensity?) to put him back to right.

            Or, a more civilized response befitting the current situation would be to just…humor him.

            “I don’t know her as well as you do,” said Cagalli.

            “I trust your taste,” replied Athrun, eyes moving from one end of the line to another.

            When an employee at the store said something along the lines of “Ring shopping for your wedding?”, Cagalli almost lost it. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her pants to keep them restrained, lest they do things she would probably regret later.

            “Yes, it’s for someone really, really special,” Athrun answered amiably. “It’s all right; She can help me with this.” Athrun placed a trusting hand on Cagalli’s shoulder.

            The idea of banging her head on the glass surface after banging Athrun’s started to sound awfully tempting at that exact moment.

            But she immediately kept her emotions in check. No, she must not degrade herself in any manner. She could do this. She had survived two wars that claimed the lives of many. She had survived long, tough political meetings that could severely challenge one’s psychological and emotional states. She had some experience with weaponry. She was capable of piloting aircrafts and mobile suits.

            Helping out her ex in this task would be a cinch.

            “You know…that one looks nice.” She pointed to a random ring. It had a huge oval turquoise stone, with smaller diamonds encircling it.

            Athrun momentarily contemplated that the stone’s sheer size and weight might actually give the wearer some difficulty in raising her finger. "...Really? But the design is too...typical."

            Sourly, Cagalli thought that its size could be an indicator of its value, in direct proportions. "Oh, no, no...Sometimes keeping it simple is the way to go."

            Athrun did not seem convinced enough. "You really sure I should go for this one?"

            She wasted no time. "Yes." She really did not want to spend a longer time in this shop than necessary.

            A pause. "Are we allowed to return this ring if we prefer another?"

            Cagalli managed a shrug. Even if Meyrin did not like it, Athrun at least would learn something about whom to take out for ring-shopping the next time around. "Maybe if the replacement is expensive enough."

            "Okay."

            Athrun asked for the ring. As he paid for it, Cagalli watched him silently from the side, all the while shifting uncomfortably.

            Athrun pocketed his newly bought item, and beckoned Cagalli to exit the store with him.

            After several stores down, when they were relatively alone, he voiced out quietly, "Cagalli?"

            Cagalli’s mind was absent, but she mumbled an intelligible "Yes?"

            Athrun looked slightly embarrassed. "You _do_ know that the ring...is actually meant for you?"

            Cagalli stopped in her tracks, that Athrun was forced to do the same. He searched for an answer in her expression.

            To say that it was a shock would be an understatement. Cagalli felt color draining away from her face, her tongue dry, her limbs numb.

            Seeing that Cagalli would not be answering for a moment, Athrun resumed, “I know it has been hard for you to forgive me for what I did. I mean, I could not just act as if everything did not happen. The war, my returning to ZAFT, then deflecting back…much has happened. You know that as well as I do.”

            Cagalli forced herself to look into Athrun’s eyes, aware of the honesty in his words.

            “Please understand, Cagalli. I needed time to think things over, to really be certain of some things.”

            “Like…what?”

            “You.”

            Cagalli felt incoming tears pooling in her eyes. “But, but…Meyrin…”

            “It didn’t work out. We…talked. She understood.” Athrun reached for Cagalli’s hand. “My feelings…are still the same as before.”

            Cagalli knew she would be lying if she were to deny her own. "Ath-Athrun...” She could not hold the tears back anymore. “I’m sorry it has to be this way.”

            Athrun Zala understood Cagalli’s meaning very well. It was an affirmative from the ORB Representative. Delighted, he pulled her into an embrace, one that Cagalli had long yearned for.

            "We’ll start anew,” promised Athrun in a whisper. “We’ll make things better from now on.”

            After awhile, Cagalli could relax. She however pulled back when she realized something. "Oh, darn!"

            Athrun was taken back. "Wha-?"

            "If I had known, I would’ve asked for some other ring!"

            "Cagalli!"

            "I'm sorry, okay? I thought you were shopping for Meyrin, so I deliberately suggested a not-so beautiful ring! What kind of a guy would ask his ex favors like ring-shopping, anyway?" she demanded.

            Athrun sighed. "...At least now I know that my taste is good enough. I _thought_ this ring was ugly."

            Cagalli only blushed.

            Athrun asked, "So do we still go back to the shop?"

            Indignant, "Yes!"

            Athrun started walking. "But you're supposed to _not_ mind what kind of a ring I get you if you really loved me, right?"

            Cagalli glared daggers at the Coordinator.

            Athrun laughed lightly. "Hey, hey, I was kidding! Of course I wouldn't want you to have such an ugly ring on your finger!"

            Realizing that Athrun had just succeeded in making her look like a complete fool, she could only retaliate in one way: “ATHRUN ZALA!”

\---

            One floor above, in a quiet café, Lacus was slightly startled by the yell. Kira looked at her from across the table, his eyes registering a triumphant light.

            “You do know that it was a great risk?” asked Lacus. “Athrun was confident he could return to Cagalli’s side, but with this approach?”

            “Knowing Athrun, he could not resist the slightest opportunity to tease Cagalli. I think he missed the moments.” Kira raised his cup of coffee. “And, knowing Cagalli, I’d say she’s actually enjoying it as well, deep down.”

            “You and Athrun planned it.”

            “No, _he_ did. I just went along with it. Best friends should support each other. Besides, it’s for Cagalli’s own good too.”

            “She will come after you later.” Lacus had a feeling that a bloodcurdling cry of “KIRA YAMATO!” would come up eventually, probably sooner than Kira’s time to mount into his mobile suit.

            “Which is why we should escape now while we still can.” Despite the severity of the possible impending circumstances, Kira only sipped his coffee placidly.

 


End file.
